Organization XV
by Neo Xerostorm
Summary: Its been about 11 years since they became Nobodies. Now with an old ally in a new form, they seek to complete kingdom hearts. However, things aren't always what they seem to be. Is he really who he says he is, or is there something lingering deep within him?
1. Chapter 1

Organization XV

Chapter I: Induction of XV

Darkness… that was all that blanketed the young man as he drifted through what seemed endlessly. The boy had dark brown skin, clear of any facial marks and wounds, and jagged messy black hair that was reminiscent to a porcupine. However it was spiky in the back, but smoothened out towards the bottom. He had two bangs that framed both sides of his sides of his face. He wore a black and blues short sleeve jacket, with the blue and black interminginly on both sides, and blue horizontal bands on the ends of his sleeves. He sported black shorts, which reached just below his knees. Finishing up the outfit was black converse sneakers, albeit slightly larger than most. Lastly, around his neck was silver chain, which led to a silver and blue rosario that reached the epicentre of his torso. His hands were covered by black fingerless gloves, but the palms were white. His hands twitched a few times, as if a phantom sensation of grasping something had overtaken them. Soon, a flash radiated in the darkness, pulling the youth's body into it.

Unknown World…

The body slowly descended on what was thought to be ground. The world was set in the midst of large grassy plains and hills. Near them was several stalagmites sprouting up randomly from the ground. Behind the boy's body was a massive castle. The castle itself was remarkable; its tops resembled an isosceles triangle, with monster horns on the center of the castle. It had two structures on either side, connected to the main building by thick chains. The sky was covered in grey clouds, with a small crack of light hitting his body. His left hand began to twitch, before balling into a fist. His eyelids began to flutter open, showing his dark brown eyes. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, trying to make them adjust to the new surroundings.

'Where…am I? How did I get here?' he asked himself. As if someone heard his, a weird sound was heard. Leaping to his feet, he saw a black portal appear in front of him. Purple, black and blue seemed to swirl around inside of it as he saw a figure emerge from it. The figure wore a long black coat, with silver drawstrings. Near his neck, there was a silver chain, most likely to alter the strings. On his hands were pitch-black gloves. Looking down the figure, he noticed that near his waist, the zipper stopped, leaving the lower half of the coat open, allowing him to see he was wearing black boots with a silver trim.

"Can you feel anything? Do you remember anything?" The figure asked. He started to approach the orange wearing youth as he then would take steps back.

"Who are you?" he replied. He wanted to run. Waking up in a strange world + weird guy in coat+ no memories= Run away and don't stop! However, his legs betrayed him, not moving an inch. Perhaps he would play along for now.

"No… I don't even know… my name." He retorted. The hooded figure seemed to believe that might have happened. Pulling his hood back, the youth could tell that they were about the same age. The mysterious boy had dark blonde hair, swept toward the left, with glasses. He had small strands of chin hair. He had blue-grey eyes, that seemed calculating everything that was going on.

"My name is Xale, and it seems you are like me." He gave a cold smirk. Making a hand gesture, several letters appeared to string together a name.

I-S-I-A-H. Something about that name, it had an air of familiarity, but felt distant at the same time.

"You feel nothing. Nothing is real." Xale spoke. The boy put a hand over his chest. Nothing was there at all. He was human as far as he knew, so why didn't he have a heartbeat. He then put a hand on his right wrist. Still nothing.

"Something's wrong. Where's my heart beat? Where's my pulse?" He began to freak out. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

"We're Nobodies." Xale spoke, the air around him seemed to chill as he talked.

"That's not nice."

"With a capital N. We are being that lack hearts, shunned by both light and dark." He dramatically placed his hands on his chest, where his heart would be. "You seek answers, and a purpose. Come with me, and you would have both." He held a hand out. On one hand, he shouldn't go off with a crazy guy who said they had no hearts, spewing nonsense about 'Light and Darkness.' On the other hand… purpose, answers... maybe sweet a coat like his.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Xale smiled and make another hand gesture. The name began to spin around but stopped to a halt. Now there was a golden 'X' in it.

A-I-S-H-I-X.

"Aishix?" the boy said.

Xale nodded. "A new name for the new you." Xale's left hand glowed with darkness as Aishix's clothes changed to the same black coat. A corridor opened behind Aishix as Xale pushed him through it.

Aishix only thought one thing; Why the hell did he wake up in an unknown place?!

As Aishix and Xale had crossed over to the other side of the corridor, Aishix was astounded by what surrounded him. A massive dark city, with building varying in size, but many was adorned by neon lights. Cracks of thunder began, allowing a steady fall of rain.

"This is the World That Never Being, a world much like us." Xale told Aishix, who had finally exited his star struck gaze.

"Guessing this world lacks a heart too?"

Xale nodded in agreement. "This is Memory Skyscraper. Here is the largest building in our world." Aishix looked up at the enormous building, seeing the screen with a star on top of the building. Both put their hoods up, trying to prevent not getting soaked by the rain.

"This is the homeworld of Organization XV. This world lies in the Realm of the In-between. There are a few other worlds that lie in this realm," Xale explained to the newborn nobody.

"So the world I was born in was?" asked Aishix.

"A classified world for the Organization's goals. Let's move, we've wasted too much time." Xale began walking southbound with Aishix following close after him. Aishix couldn't help but wonder if the others would be much like him. Looking down at his chest, he placed a hand over it. He wondered what it felt like to have a heart. The Organization seemed like his best way to find out what he was. Or at the very least, find out what made him this way.

As the duo made the way past Memory's Skyscraper, several pools of darkness began to pop up. Clawed hands were the first to appear of them. They grasped the ground, as it trying to pull their beings up. They were small with small antenna and yellow beady eyes. Despite small in size, they were a few of them. Then bigger, slender versions appeared behind Xale and Aishix. They had long, skinny claws, long antenna near the back of their heads. Along their faces, they had dark blue veins, pulsating with darkness.

"Get behind me." Xale spoke with authority in his voice. Holding his hands out, two massive knife-blades appeared. Each was nine inches in length. One had a blade of silver, the other, a blade as black as night. He flipped the black one into a reverse grip. His body lowered a fighting stance, the black knife close to his body. A Neoshadow leaped at him, to which to his white one sliced through it with ease. Three shadows tried to claw Xale, who effortlessly eliminated them. Both knifes began to glow with power.

"Aishix, can you summon a weapon?" asked Xale. Aishix's only retort was a shrug. Xale knew that was a stupid question. The younger nobody did not even have any memories of his human life. It was worth a shot at the very least.

Two more Neoshadows snuck up behind Aishix, but Xale was not fast enough to kill them. However, in a flash of light, a weapon appeared in Aishix's hand. The weapon itself looked as if it was a cross between a sword and a key. The weapon had two shafts, one shaft was black, the other was white. As it neared the top where they connected, the teeth of the weapon had was a symbol for 'Hollow'. The hand guard was grey, with spiral marks on both sides, and the hilt of the weapon was dark red in color. Looking down towards the bottom of the weapon, was a small keychain that had a heart shaped token, but the heart was broken with several cracks and missing pieces.

"Hollow Heart…" Aishix muttered under his breath as he raised his weapon into the air, to which a dark ball appeared. Xale looked around him as the heartless seemed to be pulled into the ball. In a feeble attempt, the heartless tried to melt into darkness. However, this only enabled Aishix's ball of darkness to pull them into it. With no more heartless surrounding them, it spheres of darkness was retracted into Aishix's keyblade. Black and white lightning surrounded the key sword as it absorbed the power of the heartless.

"Hm. Perhaps you're not as brain dead as I thought you were." Xale was mildly impressed at the power the nobody had displayed. As the Xale prepared to continue his train of thought, Aishix looked at the keyblade, and it vanished from his grip.

"Where did it go?" Aishix inquired.

"Never mind that, we need to get to the castle, you have some…orientation to undertake." Xale shoved Aishix in the direction they were going.

As they neared an empty pathway, Aishix looked down to see more of the expansive world.

"There's nothing here, I don't see…" Aishix's train of thought was quickly derailed as he saw the massive white castle floating in the air.

"Believe it or not, it takes a fuck ton of work to keep that place clean."

Xale focused on the castle, to which a translucent blue-green bridge appeared. Aishix poked it with his boot, seeing if it was safe enough to walk on. When he determined it was, Xale gave him a kick in the rear, causing him to flail through the air and to the other edge of the bridge. Xale leapt to where Aishix had fallen.

"What the heck was that for?" He groaned as he rolled himself on his back.

"Don't take so long and it won't happen again." Was Xale's only retort.

Creating another corridor, Aishix and Xale walked through.

Round Room…

As Aishix fully crossed over from the corridor, he was standing on a raised platform, with a strange insignia. When he looked up, he saw several thrones surrounding him. He looked towards the direction he was facing, a hooded figure appeared. ' _Xale.'_ He thought. After that, several others began to appear, filling the other thrones. Soon enough, all but one throne was filled.

Pulling his hood back, Xale looked towards his fellow members.

"Good tidings friends, another has been chosen to bear the black . He who awakened at the crossroads between Light and Dark. Number XV. Let us all welcome one of the keyblade's chosen.

Various clapping filled the chamber, as the various members looked towards the hooded Aishix. Xale held his hand out as he made Aishix's throne descend. When it reached, the level he was standing at, Aishix took a sit in his throne as it ascended back to its normal level.

This was it, no turning back now. On the bright side he did get to keep the cool coat.

As the clapping finally ceased, Xale looked towards his right, with the figure close to him pulling down his hood. He was fairly tall, with light colored skin. His face was clear of any blemishes. He had a rather thin face, but his dark grey brown eyes seemed to express that he was a trouble maker. Noticeably, his hair grew in an upward curve, towards the left, and he had a two diamond piercings in his left ear.

"The Laidback Rocker, No. II, Hantex."

After Hantex, the next figure pulled down his hood. This one had a skin tone that was slightly lighter than Hantex, but instead of a curve, his hair went down and covered over his right eye. But from what Aishix could tell, he too wore glasses. His only light brown eye was focused on Aishix, as if he were analyzing him.

"The Maniacal Hacker, No. IV, Burthex."

The following one was a girl. At least she actually wasn't pale as the others. she had messy blonde, which grew down to just below her ears. She had a small smile spread across her face. She was rather small compared to the other members, but she seemed to enjoy being there. More so, she casted seductive glances at Xale.

" The Cloaked Vixen No. VI, Vilixao"

After Vilixao, was a somewhat pale boy. His he reddish-orange hair, which like Vilixao, grew messy around his ears. His eyes were grey, but there was something hidden behind them. The young teen had several freckles around his face, but at the moment, was preoccupied with his drawstrings.

"The Sarcastic Sadist, No. VIII, Lebaxk."

Next up was a boy with a completion like Lebaxk, but he was noticeably younger compared to the other members of the organization. He had pitch black hair and black eyes. His hair was resembling a certain comic book hero.

"The Master Academic, No. X, Tevexs."

And he was apparently British from his accent.

After the young nobody, was one who had a caramel skin tone, a somewhat skinny face, with a lean nose. He seemed to be much like Hantex, but more carefree.

"The Berserk Marksman, No. XII, Nexlaj."

The last person that was the closet to Aishix pulled back the hood. She too was tanned, but noticeably, she had frizzy and poofy hair. Her lips had a light red shade of lipstick on them.

"The Ferocious Angel No. XIV, Ticorixav"

'Since that was the even numbered members, then the left side would be all odd numbers.' Aishix thought as he noticed that the left side members grabbed the back of their hoods.

The first one who pulled his hood down… had… a unique hairstyle. His hair was spiky, looking like he was straight out of an anime. He looked similar to Aishix, but easily towered over Aishix in height.

"The Jet Streamer, No. III, Xaldyn"

After him, was another male. He had rather short cut hair, with thin eyebrows. His dark brown eyes focused on Aishix. Maybe, he had known him from somewhere.

"The Steel Dragon. No. VRixec" Following him, was a dark colored man. He seemed to be calculating several factors at one time. When he noticed that he remained too silent, he apologized.

"The Mortal Golem, No. VII, Xerdyck."

After Xerdyck, was an up was a girl with a somewhat pale complexion like Lebaxk, and had freckles much like him. She also had light blue eyes, light blonde hair reaching her back.

"The Demonic Maiden, IX, Koobre"

She had a light tanned skin tone, with several freckles on her face. Her hair reached down her to her back, and was pitch black in color. She was drawing in a sketchbook. When she turned it around it read

'Artistic Heroine, No. XI, Naxbica', with stars around her name.

Finally, the last member pulled his hood off. He wasn't as pale as Lebaxk, but rather pasty none the less. He had a red and black ponytail, with it going to the back of his head. The sides of his head were shaved.

"The Juggernaut of Chaos, No. XIII, Sihcrx."

With all of the members introduced to Aishix, they looked at him.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Asked Lebaxk.

"Xale gave me the name Aishix. I'm number XV." Aishix felt uneasy -talking to the others so far, but he'd eventually get used to them.

"Now onto business. The organization has a few goals. Our primary goal: Collecting hearts in order to create an artificial Kingdom Hearts. With its power and knowledge, we will be able to become complete once more. But in order to do so, we must destroy the emblem heartless in order to release the captive hearts they carry. As for now, Aishix must undergo… initiation.

The room filled with dark chuckling sent a cold chill down Aishix's spine. Before he could do anything, a corridor opened under his seat, making him vanish through it.

"WHOA!" He felt his body turn and be pulled as the corridor swallowed him and then he crashed face first into the metal ground of the Hall of Empty Melodies. The other fourteen landed gracefully on their feet.

"You guys need to teach me how to do that." Naxbica helped him to his feet and brushed off his coat.

"Thank you."

"Aishix, you may pick the opponent you will fight against, and the location. This room will change itself to mirror the feel, and space of it. So… whose it gonna be?"

Aishix looked around at the other members of the Organization, trying to come to a good assumption of who would be best to find. His eyes drifted to Lebaxk, who was currently sitting in a meditative stance, his eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

 _"I guess i'll pick him to fight. Maybe he can't be that strong if he's taking a nap."_ Aishix nodded to himself. "I pick the Sadistic Sadist! He doesn't look all that strong if he's falling asleep." Aishix grinned as he got himself into a fighting stance. His feet were a spaced evenly from one another, and his left hand was stretched out, crackling with magic as Hollow Heart flashed into it, and he gripped it tightly. Lebaxk cracked open a half-lidded eye and glanced at his 'Opponent', if you could even call Aishix that. The ginger laid on his back, then vaulted onto his feet, the back of his coat fluttering slightly as his drawstrings made their usual chime sound as they swung. His cracked his neck a few times. "Alright, but only because you're so damn lucky I owe you this ass-beating." Lebaxk placed his hands in his pockets.

 **(Song for this battle:13** **th** **Struggle)**

Aishix jumps towards Lebakx, then swung Hollow Heart in a horizontal slash, only for Lebaxk to side step him, and with an elbow to the back, Aishix was slammed into the floor, creating a small indention as he did.

"ACK!" Aishix hacked up a glob of spit, and was picked up by Lebaxk by the back of his hood. "Now who exactly was weak?" Lebakx flung the younger Nobody into the air, and blasted his with a red ball of magic, which exploded in a flash of light. But to his surprise, Aishix used Reflect to nullify the attack. When he dropped to the ground, he sprinted to Lebaxk, connecting two heavy slashes, only for Lebaxk to start getting light on his feet, and dashing faster than Aishix's eyes could see. A boot struck Aishix in the back, only for him to turn and punch Lebaxk with his right hand. Sadly for him though, Lebakx caught the would be attack with little effort and with a cheeky grin.

"That won't work. You're a bit stronger than I gave you credit for." Lebaxk snapped his fingers and the entire area was bathed in a white glow, before the entire area was changed to an open forest, trees going on for miles upon miles. Lebaxk cracked his neck, and held his hand out, and closed his. He grinned a maniacal smile, and cracked his knuckles a couple times. Lebaxk held out his right hand and in a ball of condensed darkness.

"Now Aishix, you can always back out now. But if you don't want to, I'm fine with that too. This beating is something that's been 7 years in waiting." He launched a powerful blast of darkness, with Aishix standing his ground by deflecting the assault away, only for Lebaxk to quickly close the gap. He swung a fist at Aishix's kidneys, the clenched hand nearly tearing through his body. Only this time, Aishix hacked up blood, then smashed Hollow Heart over his head, cutting a bit into his scalp. Lebaxk made a verbal grunt, and slammed a knee into Aishix's face, and flung him through several trees. Splinters erupted from every which way as Aishix slid to a stop. Staggering back to his feet, Aishix brandished Hollow heart again, and made a rush towards Lebaxk. Lebakx dropped to his knees and slid underneath the magical sword, and as he made his way back to his feet, he slashed Aishix behind his knees, blood erupting from them.

"You're slow~" He sung in a sing-along like manner before back flipping, using his feet to kick his enemy in the jaw, then ended it with an open palm to the chest, launching the younger Nobody into a tree before using a few pencils he retrieved from his pocket to him to said tree. Despite his best attempts to escape, Aishix found himself unable to be freed. Lebaxk walked over, his eyes still having the look of absolute boredom screaming from them.

"Do you know where you messed up Aishix? You messed up by picking me as your opponent. Next time, don't use looks to gauge someone's strength. They can be rather deceiving." He pulled the pencils from his 'comrade', freeing him and tossed him in the air.

"Also…." Lebaxk reared a foot back and swung it forward directly into Aishix's back.

"THAT'S FOR WHAT YOU DID LAST TIME I SAW YOU!" He growled and left the battered twitching Aishix laying on the ground in a heap. Xale snapped his fingers and the area dissolved back into the cold steel arena that it had been prior. Naxbica dropped down to Aishix's aid, and gave a soft glare at Lebaxk.

"He barely even remembers anything from back then Lebaxk! That was definitely taking it too far!"

Lebaxk gave her a dismissive shrug as he continued walking away. Burthex's visible eye glowed bright blue before he extracted a smart phone from his pocket. He then pressed a gloved finger to it, and it began to process, several lines of data into coherent sentences. Once it was done, it played back the battle in a analytical format, showing the in-depth material of the battle.

"I'll be taking my leave everyone. I have some Team Fortress 2 to get back to playing." Xaldyn said, vanishing in a vapor of darkness.

"Yea me too. Data to analyze, codes to crack, you know how it is." Burthex muttered as he was enveloped in a corridor of darkness. Naxbica carried the unconscious Aishix bridal style to where his living quarters were.

( **A/N: Aishix's room looks something like how Roxas' room appears like in the 358/2 Days Manga.)**

Naxbica gently laid the boy onto his bed, and smiled softly at the peaceful expression that was etched into his face. It was a rarity to see him like that. Or rather… the somebody who Aishix used to be. She remembered the nights where he would return to them, caked in blood and wounds, his melancholy stare and bored tone of speech. But seeing Aishix talk and act, it filled her with hope that this could be the chance of redemption that he so desperately needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Teasing of the past

Aishix's breathing hitched as he sweated in his sleep. He had removed is coat and was dressed back in his prior attire, a grimace of pain had been etched into his face as he tossed and turned in the bed.

" _Trevor! Keep up!" A blonde haired girl rode on a scooter, alongside another boy, one with a spiky blue Mohawk. His overall appearance was appropriate for a pre-teen, but he was dressed in a short sleeve grey shirt with globs of paint decorated over the front. He had a small grin on his face as he pedaled on his bike as to make sure he kept up with the girl, but his legs were exhausted._

 ***Bzzz *Szzz*** the memory was so faint that it blurred and static distorted its visuals.

" _Dude, they almost caught us that time. But luckily for us, I got these!" Another boy held out his book bag full of snacks and sodas, and the girl along with Trevor lit up with surprise as their little group leader gave them a smile. He looked like a much younger version of Aishix, his hair messy and spiked much like his future Nobody._

" _Come on guys, you know when it comes to making midnight runs, I reign supreme!" The young boy said with a generous grin as he dumped various snacks and drinks on the couch. He reached for a soda and discreetly shook its fizzy content. He held back a smirk as he tossed a can behind his head. "Jalen, that's yours bro!" Jalen had a slightly lighter tan than his friend, but unlike him, he kept his hair cut short, and was wearing a dark blue snap-back and a silver chain given to him by his mother. "_you really got it. I thought-" He was cut short as he opened his can and was shot in the face by a surge of grape soda. Trevor had laughed so hard the milk he was drinking had shot out of his nose and into the girl's hair. When she turned to face him, she had a menacing aura around her and fire burned in her eyes as the boys cowered in fear._

" _I am so sorry Keico, how can we-"_

" _SMOKE BOMB!" The younger form of Aishix throw down an egg with duct tape around the sides onto the floor, only to realize he hadn't gone anywhere at all. "Wait, why am I still here?! I'm trying to avoid Armageddon!" However, Keico went to her room in their shared house and got the one things the boys feared: Her extensive makeup kit. All three of the boys became as white as a ghost when they saw that she was coming to them with it._

" _EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! WOMEN AND ME FIRST!" Jalen screamed as he jumped over the couch and down the stairs. However, much to his surprise and misfortune, the door was locked.  
_ The Nobody suddenly sat up, and racked a hand through his hair. It wasn't much, but he was sure he was seeing his memories of the past, even if it was only a small fragment.

"Keico, Jalen, and Trevor…" Aishix noticed his voice the sound of longing and loneliness. He then remembered that feeling was impossible to feel anything. He didn't have a heart anymore. He couldn't even remember his real name until Xale gave him the name of Aishix to go by. It was infuriating to say the least, or rather that's what he would feel if he could. The spiky haired Nobody reached for the Rosario dangling around his neck. He fiddled with the aquamarine stone in the center, watching at light bounce off of it and into his eyes. As he turned and rested a hand on his bed to stand, he felt his hand settle on something soft. He squeezed it a couple times, only to prompt a soft moan from whatever it was.

" _It's really squishy. And soft."_ Aishix squeezed it more and was met with a head butt. He reeled in pain and hissed at he saw the form of who was laying in his bed. It was a girl, with long black hair that reached the center of her back, with various blotches of white scattered throughout it. She had creamy vanilla skin, and was dressed in a plain black sleeveless shirt and white shorts. However, she was rubbing her eyes from sleep. When she stopped and opened them, they were blood red in color, and sclera pitch black in color.

"Are you… Aishix?" She asked, with a voice calm and clear of any and all emotion. Aishix nodded at this. The girl went back to laying down in Aishix's bed. "I've been assigned as your personal servant by Lord Xale, and I at your complete service my liege." She said in that bored voice of hers. Aishix was certainly confused as to why he would need a personal servant. More so, why was she in his bed when he was asleep? "Quick question, why are you here anyway? I don't think-" The girl in question put a hand up to his face, silencing him.

"Before you say anything else, I have a request for you Master Aishix. Please give me a name."

Aishix tilted his head in confusion as the girl had asked him to basically give her a name. He thinks to himself as to what name would be good enough for her. He flung his head back in deep thought.

"How does… Yozora sound for a name?"

"Yozora?"

"Yea, cause it translates to night sky. Your hair is dark, like the sky here, but when it's clear, you can see stars, which can go along with the blotches of white in your hair. So Yozora." The newly christened Yozora put a finger to her chin in deep thought, and nodded at it.

"I like it. Yozora it is, Master Aishix." Yozora bowed respectfully to her master, who sat still with the same confused expression on his face. She was thanking him for giving her a name? He didn't think a name was all that special. And Yozora was the first thing that had come to his mind above anything else. Aishix reached over her and grabbed his coat, which had been removed in his sleep, and threw it back on. Yozora gave him an inquisitive look, which was added on as a blue question mark appeared above her head.

"How are you doing that Yozora?" He waved the question mark away as it vanished, and the girl simply gave him a shrug. He turned away and walked out of his room and down the hall. The only sound to accompany was the sound of his drawstrings jingling and his bored patterned footsteps. However, the only thing he didn't notice was the old fashioned roller skate laying at the top of the steps he was nearing. Once one foot had got in contact with it, bands secured his foot in place, and a small rocket attached to the side activated.

"W-WAIT!" The rocket blasted off, taking the attached Aishix with him. He banged his head several times against the metal bolted floor, then smacked into a wall as the roller skate made a sharp right turn, nearly breaking his right ankle in the process. Aishix's eyes became comically white circles as he flailed his arms wildly in an attempt to gain back his footing, but the rocket skate wasn't having any of that. It only increased in power, and Aishix's mouth widened as the girlish scream escaped from the depths of his vocal cords.

" _WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"_ Aishix was sent vaulting over a stair case into a massive banana cream pie. The rocket sputtered to a complete halt as Aishix picked his face up out of the pie.

"Ugh… Who left a rocket there?" Aishix shook his face clean of the pie and whipped cream. He noticed a flash from the corner of his left eye, and standing there were Tevexs and Naxbica, with Naxbica holding her phone and recording the last bit of their prank on the Destructive Military. Aishix flopped onto his back and his eyes were swirling in circles. "Did anyone get the number of the pie that hit me?" Aishix was still very dazed as Tevexs walked over to him, and kneeled next to him. "Welcome to the Organization, No. XV. During your first week, you shall be subjected to pranks. And we promise we won't kill you. You're very special to everything we have going on, so we can't afford to lose you just yet." Tevexs waved a hand around, but Aishix had a look of terror on his face.

"Does that mean you'll make me wear more rocket skates?" Aishix asked, but was slightly unnerved (or what he would assume to be an unnerving) from the thought of being strapped to more rockets. Aishix back pedaled away and summoned Hollow Heart into his hands, and readied himself for a brawl. "Aishix, put your keyblade away. We aren't going to fight you." Naxbica attempted to calm her younger ally down, and surprisingly, Aishix dismissed the mystical sword and pulled off his soiled coat off, and he stared at the cream and banana that was clinging to the garment. Naxbica gently took the younger Nobody's coat and she pulled out a large sketch book, black in color and the Nobody sigil embedded in the book's cover. Holding the coat in her right hand, she used her left hand to hold the book, and her thumb to pop open the cover. The first page was blank, and she smiled at this. She slowly dropped the coat into the book, and the coat itself became a full color drawing, but was still covered in the upper coating of the pie. Naxbica extracted a pencil from her coat pocket, and in a dexterous display of hand movement, erased the excessively spread dessert off Aishix's coat, and quickly switched to a pen as she recreated the missing section of the coat that she had erased. In the span of five seconds, the coat looked as it had previously, not a blemish or tear in sight. She then dipped her hand back into her sketch book and extracted the boy's coat. She quickly gave it a quick look over before tossing back to its owner, who quickly draped himself in his uniform.

"You should go report to Vilixao. She's in charge of giving you your missions. Or rather, your mandatory missions. If you ever have some spare time, try to train and get used to your state of being a Nobody." Tevexs murmured the last part to a degree in which Aishix almost didn't hear.

 _Realm of Darkness_

The Realm of Darkness was exactly as its name described. It was nearly pitch black, the only illumination that was granted was the dark sun hanging on the edge of the sky, and the blue glow from the pulsating rocks that littered the landscape. A figure sat on the edge of a rock spire, his face shrouded by a mask and hood. He wore a black, and green gas mask, but only covered from the nose, and down to the chin. He also wore a simple square shaped eye patch over where the right eye would be. He wore a long sleeved dark blue trench coat, with the edges of his sleeves frayed and very ruined, with blood stains permanently stained into them. Under the long blue sleeves, his hands were covered in white bandages, which were gripping the ground hard. He wore black steel toed boots, the laces nicely tied in a proper knot. His lone eye was a faded brown, watching the water hit the shore and recced in a natural motion.

"When a person loses their heart, they become a Nobody, yet you still remain." The masked figure turned around to glance at the owner of the voice. The first thing he saw was the heterochromatic green and red eyes that met his lone eye. The teen had spiky brown hair, with an ahoge that had been bent at an angle. He were a simple short sleeve white shirt, with a green tie with a faded yellow design on the tie. He wore black jeans with a simple black belt. Lastly, white sneakers with a red line spanning across the lower middle of the shoes. **(1)** He stopped a few feet away from the other figure, whose lone eye twitched when he said that statement.

"Well, Hajime, if I remember right, the process was interrupted by outside forces. Specifically the one that originated from **his** heart… Therefore, Aishix is the Nobody of him and myself. However, Aishix takes more so after him, but that isn't too much of a deterrence for anything I have planned. Hajime started down at his friend with a look of pity. Even after what had happened in his home world, especially when he was in the Reserve course, he had tried his best to get Hajime into the main course. However, life had **personally** made him its bitch. Not only did Hajime not listen to what he thought, but with the Izuru Kamukura Project, he was left with what he could call "A Nobody with a Heart". So being stuck with Izuru for a few years was what he could say would be… spiritually taxing. But ever since the Neo World Program, he now had two idiots in one body.

"That reminds me, where did the other side of you go?" Hajime asked, and Tobi simply shrugged.

"Zay-Zay tends to go off and do his own things. Even now, we're still connected, but I can't exactly tell where he is. Somethings blocking me from sensing where he is."

Hajime sighed, and held a hand out, and in a flash of light, a light blue ethereal blade formed in his hand, a silver hilt connecting to the double edged magic beam.

"Come on now Hajime, you wanna go again? I'm pretty sure the current score is 2,089-2,088. Are you gonna try to tie it?" Tobi smugly smiled as he stood up, and in a crackle of purple lightning and golden light, he called forth a keyblade. It possessed a black handled grip with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resembled black demonic wings, with the very base of the blade resembling that of a goat. The shaft was formed from two black barbed blades, with strange white markings etched into it, which resembled brambles. The teeth of the keyblade was in the form of a demonic wing, with a small blue eye in the center of it. The eye was also present on the talisman. Tobi's arm dropped down to his side, and dropped into a Djem So stance, but flipped the weapon into a reverse grip, and bent himself into a sprinters stance. Hajime took a single step back, and no sooner than he did, Tobi vanished from his field of vision, however, Hajime wasn't fazed in the slightest. His modified brain running several numbers and figures, quickly surveying the landscape. There were a few stalagmites, which he immediately took notice to. However that wouldn't be like Tobi. Tobi favored the thought of circumventing the most obvious means of battle. However, Hajime reflexively blocked with a small adjustment of his blade, it being inserted in the space of where the shaft **(make your jokes now everyone. Cause things are gonna get really fighting based.).** However, this didn't deter Tobi in the slightest. He dissolved into a pool of a strange black fluid, with the smell of iron permeating heavily from it. Hajime gasped, and quickly jumped back, a several feet, and not a moment too soon as the strange liquid hardened, and thrusted speedily towards Hajime, who ducked to the side, and slashed the hardened fluid with a downward stroke, and then a diagonal upward slash, rendering it into nothing but broken shards. However, this gave Tobi enough time to close the gap that the Ultimate Hope created, smashing his keyblade into the ethereal blade. Tobi then went to sweep his legs, however, Hajime hopped over this, and maneuvered his body to avoid the leg attack, as well as a horizontal attack.

"Hm. You've been training a lot after everything haven't you Tobi?"

Tobi merely grinned at Hajime, and a evil grin spread across his face. Of course he hadn't spent all his time doing nothing. Eleven years was a long time to train, and with no one but precious little students who have grown up so much in the time that he had been busy. But he made sure he kept himself in the loop. But being nearly alone for eleven years, he had nothing to do but eat, train, and torment a certain girl that he trapped here.

"So you assumed I would have sat around on my ass all this time and do nothing?! I'm not Hanamura! I think with my brain more than I do with my dick! I ain't that one dimensional!" Tobi growled as he swung a hand towards the heterochromia teen, coated in the same black liquid as before, which hardened around his hand in the shape of a blade. Hajime's eyes began moving around. Left, right, up, down, diagonal! His talent-enhanced brain was working faster and faster, calculating the amount of power each of Tobi's strikes would deal, and how much force he would have to exert to cancel out the moment of his keyblade, then how much time would he have to come analyze the composition of the black liquid that dripped from…

Wait… it wasn't just any liquid…

 **Tobi was using the Black Blood.**

Hajime darted away from Tobi as fast as he could. He was certain that Tobi wasn't able to access that ability, especially since that the body he was using wasn't his original body, or even one of the bodies he and Isiah had used previously. The body that he used in conjunction when he and Isiah fought together was currently being used by the Nobody known as Aishix. However, he was more surprised that the Black Blood was slightly stronger than how was when he and Isiah were together, it simply signified that Tobi had dedicated every ounce of time he was given to train. He was stronger than he was when he was complete. Meaning that if he was ever to become complete, his full power would skyrocket.

Hajime side-stepped Tobi's blood cloaked hand, and quickly sent a powerful open palm strike to the side of Tobi's elbow, a resolute crack came from the bone, some of his muscle and veins were violently severed as blood squirted from various holes in the limb. However, Hajime dodged the blood that was leaking out of the wound as it hardned and became jagged blades that lungd towards him. Hajime parried and shattered the blood tendrils, until he realized he was started to be overwhelmed by the sheer amount of numbers. Only for Tobi to jump back, and break off the nearly infinite expanding amount of blood tendrils. However, Hajime wasn't having any of that, and charged light into his sword, and with unrivaled precision and grace, Hajime slashed and hacked through the bloody storm of black goop. However, he felt something… a very familiar something.

"You felt that too didn't you Hajime?" Tobi gripped his ruined arm, and with a quick yank, the limb was removed from his body, and a quick dark fira disintegrated the limb into nothingness.

"GRAH!" He roared in hate and pain, the black blood shot out from where the limb had been, and the blood hardened before it shattered like glass, and a fresh fully functional arm was in its place. He flexed it a couple times before opening a dark corridor, to which they immediately rushed through the corridor.

 _Tobi's Base_

The dark corridor opened in a unfamiliar location. It appeared like a laboratory. The walls were black and purple in color, styled very reminiscent to that of a checker board pattern. There was a desk near the edge of the room, with a simple leather book in the center. The room was filled with various jars filled with organs, be it brains, livers, kidneys, spinal cords, skulls, and the occasional two jars with gallbladders. Against the back wall were eight large bacta tanks, each filled with a body filled with a unknown liquid. On the ground was a girl, who was in a… explicit position, with chemical burns on her clothes, and with slight tears on the verge of falling out. Her hair was dark purple, and various strands were cut in unusual choppy style. Her eyes were a faint grey-purple eyes.

"T-Tobi!" She looked at him with her tear filled eyes, and Tobi's eye merely twitched and he sighed.

"Mikan… What have you done now?" **(2)** Tobi's eye glowed purple and he pulled the spilled chemicals into the air and into a special container. He then walked over to his closet, and pulled out a hoodie. It was pitch black in color, with the word PUMA written in neon green coloring, as well as his drawstrings. He offered it to Mikan, who looked at the dark being in surprise.

"T-tobi, that's your favorite hoodie…" Mikan tried to move back but Tobi quickly casted a cure spell on her, then quickly yanked off her burned top, and just as swiftly put his hoodie on Mikan. He only grinned, but this grin was invisible to her as it was covered by his mask. Tobi turned to the bacta tanks behind him. He stared at the four males and four females that were curled up and floating up and down slightly. His eye color shifted back to its natural dark brown color, and studied them.

"I really have to get back to finishing these guys. I hate leaving things unresolved." Tobi turned away from the two former Ultimates, and retreated into his private quarters. He locked the door behind him, and walked over to his vanity dresser, and pulled a medium large from underneath the dresser. He pulled off his mask and sniffled a little. His vison became slightly blurry. He opened the chest and pulled out a small charm. It was in the shape of a star, colored a deep amethyst in color, and attached to it was a small leather rope to be attached to his pants or worn as a necklace. He smiled sadly at the charm as he put it back in the box. He then reached in and pulled out a leather face mask, which had a demonic grin spread across it, the teeth resembling that of a demon. His thumb stroked the center slightly, before returning it to its former place. Lastly, he reached in, and pulled out a weathered photo. It was of himself with his childhood friends. They were doing stupid poses in front of his childhood house, and he had jumped in at the last minute, with the stupidest smile spread across his face. He smiled a little more at the memory. He placed the photo back in the box before tears started falling. He had changed so much from the person he used to be, though nearly same in appearance, but forever scarred mentally. He took so many lives, he, the Remnants of Despair, and the members of Organization XV. And in the end, it didn't even matter anymore. But enough of those thoughts. Tobi affixed his mask back onto his face, and placed the trunk back where it was supposed to be. He wiped his tears away, and inhaled deeply, then exhaled sharply.

"With your training comes a solid vow. You will have nothing. Your privilege is the dirt." Tobi recited those words that Lebaxk's mother once said to him. And the words that he heard from Yen Sid.

"May my heart be my guiding key."

* * *

 **THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE! CHAPTER TWO IS HERE! But in all seriousness, I'm back, and I'm better than ever! So prepare youselves for what I have in store! Because now that this is back, you'll all get what I have been working on!**

 **Aishix: Wait, why was I even in this chapter? I didn't really do anything.**

 **NXS: Setting the stage my dear friend… Setting the stage.**

 **Expect to see some or all of the cast from Danganronpa 1, Super Danganronpa 2, Ultra Despair Girls, and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Like I said: Y'all are getting something special from me for your patience.**

 **I won't lie. I fucking love Mikan. And shes too damn adorable, and I feel so bad for her. And Mukuro too, but you'll see her later. I got a lot in mind on expanding the cast of this series and let me say this now…. Prepare for references, cameos and mentions!**


	3. First Mission

**Chapter 3: First Mission**

 **(Mysterious Tower-World's theme)**

Yen Sid stood at the back of his room, gazing at the stars in the sky above in an attempt to see what's to come. A series of five knocks came from his door, but the elderly keyblade master did not move from his post.

"Enter young one." was all that he said, and the door opened. A young teen, no older than sixteen walked through, with a moderate pace. He had a rather plain face, his dark-complexion was met with no visible face hair, but a small smile on his face. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt, which was worn underneath a white and black checker patterned coat. His pants were held up by a simple black belt, which led down to his grey jean shorts. He sported a simple pair of red converse, neatly tied into a bow. His hair was a messy mass of black spiky hair, with some of it covering over his left eye. He gently removed his goggles from atop of his forehead as he wiped the green colored lenses clean, and with a cheerful smile, he spoke.

"Keyblade Apprentice Isiah Surge reporting for duty, Master Yen Sid!" He grinned to his master, but noticed how he stared at him. Something about his expression was different. It was more stern, more so than usual, and that abrupt change in sternness made him feel uneasy.

"M-master?" He stuttered slightly, but quickly straightened himself out.

"Isiah. I have an urgent matter I need you to attend to." Yen Sid's small beady eyes peered into Isiah's dark brown ones. The younger keyblade wielder's face began to reflect his mentors.

"I understand Master. What is it that you need me to do sir?"

"I need you to go to Hollow Bastion. It would seem Sora has been stripped of his keyblade, and without it, he has no means of effectively defeating the Heartless. Mickey is currently unavailable at the moment, so I need you to go and lend him your aide." Yen Sid finished his sentence with an air of formality. Isiah nodded at this, and replied with a

"I'll go immediately Master." He then quickly retrieved the Star Shard from his master's desk.

The Star Shard is a star-shaped crystal, as opposed to the block-like, geometric shapes of typical Gummi Blocks. He channeled a small amount of light into the charm, and said the name of the world he was going to. The charm glowed and Isiah vanished, the stream of light bouncing around the sky in an erratic fashion, before vanishing completely from sight.

"I know you're there, so why did you remain silent? You brought him here when he was a child, and what exactly are you planning?" Yen Sid voiced with an air of authority, and from behind the door on the inside of his room, Tobi walked in.

However, unlike before, he wasn't sporting the attire that he spared in previously wore. This time, he was dressed in a sleek black and purple light weight armor, but lacked the helmet. He kept his arms folded over his chest, and his face with a sly grin.

"I'm surprised that in a few months of owning it, Sora thinks he's the full-fledged keyblade master! It's so fucking ridiculous Yen Sid. Makes me really really wanna hang him by his intestines like that bitch I did a while back." Tobi chuckled madly as he grabbed a seat, then unceremoniously landed into the chair. Yen Sid glared at the teen, who merely picked his teeth with a gauntlet-covered finger. "Come on now, I've kept up with my end of what we agreed on. The least you could do is allow me to fix what I did wrong." The dark shadow spoke, cracking his right index, middle, ring, and pinky finger with his thumb, only to repeat the process with the other hand.

"You murdered thousands of people over the course of your life. You've destroyed countless lives, leaving nothing but misery and despair in your wake!" Yen Sid glared at the boy, who hair simply covered his eyes. He took a deep breath, and shook his head, then waved his hand around in a nonchalant manner.

"Details Details! Ya know Master Yen Sid, the thing about keyblade wielders, they were so blinded by those who ordered them to "protect" the balance of light and darkness, those who found themselves protecting the "peace" of the worlds. That wasn't peace, which was a manufactured lie that they fed to the younger ones to make themselves seem in the right. You know exactly what I saw Yen Sid. You saw what I saw. And what I saw wasn't peace. It was a fabricated hope. So, I joyfully **dismantled** them. Why would I leave those who are capable of getting in my way around? It makes much more sense to **squash** any sort of resistance that I might come across early doesn't it?" Tobi's voice shifted to a sharper, more despairful demonic sound as he grinned a near blood curdling grin, his teeth going from that of a normal human being, to being something akin to that of a monsters. Just several rows of extremely sharp canine teeth were visible and he closed his eyes. And yet, Yen Sid wasn't fazed. He merely gave Tobi a sympathetic look, but since the teen's eyes were currently closed, he couldn't see it.

"That is not why you committed those actions. You words and your heart are in stark contrast, young man. You say that not to convince me, but you say that to convince yourself of what you think you are. In reality, I believe you feel an incomprehensible amount of guilt and suffering in your heart. You've broken not only yourself, but others, and even now, you're nothing more than a fragile piece of the man you once were. Was any of it worth it?"

Tobi's face briefly faltered at his words, nearly sending him into a state of inert, but Tobi decided to let it slide. He had respect for the elder keyblade master.

"Oh Master Yen Sid. How much people determine the worth of an action is dependent on how much they seek to gain from said action. I have much to gain, and very little to lose. So, you tell me. A few thousand keyblade wielders is surely a more than fair trade for a peaceful realm, is it not?"

Tobi bounced out of his seat, standing as firm as a lamppost, before a dark corridor opened beneath him.

"However… you're not entirely wrong Yen Sid. I am nothing more than a piece of the man I used to be. However, I'm not suffering any guilt or remorse for my actions. In fact… **I revel in what I did. Do you not know how much fun it is to be in control of your own destiny? To break the shackles that have bound you down for so many years, to simply…be…free?** He gave the elderly man a deranged grin and dropped into the portal without so much as a trace to acknowledge he was ever there.

However, Yen Sid merely stared at the spot with an impassive glare. He had learned much about the boy, and he tended to no say things with words, but his actions. However, even his actions were disorientating.

 **The World That Never Was**

Naxbica walked around the desolate halls of the castle, eating strawberry Pocky with fanatical glee, spinning on her heels all the while humming a merry melody. However, she stopped when she saw Aishix laying on the floor, covered in an excessive amount of soot and steam rising off him in waves.

"AH! AISHIX!" She dropped her Pocky and started shaking him while yelling Curaga several times in succession, causing him to slowly return to his normal appearance, and groaned almost mutely. Naxbica breathed in peace. "Aishix, who did this to you?"

"…So many water balloons… so many snails… so many vultures… and tons of fire." He muttered a couple of times before he stood to his feet, albeit a bit wobbly. He craned his head down the hall, and heard the snickering of the other members. Specifically Tevexs, Sihcrx, and Hantex. Or as he would dub them, "The Pranking Triads". Whenever a new member was initiated, they were the ones tasked to do it. However, since Aishix was a much easier target… The tree had a field day with him.

"Dude, they went were overboard with you. Don't worry Aishix. Only one more day of this pranking, and it will all be over with. Oh, that's right! Xale was looking for you. You got your first mission. You gotta go to a Hollow Bastion, and fight some really strong heartless. Hantex will be with you so you don't have much to worry about." She waved a hand in the air, but noticed the color start to drain from the Destructive Military's face.

"Wouldn't that be bad for productivity? Why won't Xale just put me with someone like Tevexs, or maybe someone like Xaldyn?" However Naxbica simply shook her head.

"Sorry Aishix. Tevexs isn't really a front line fighter, and Xaldyn is on a high-priority mission for the organization. Maybe I could convince Kooxbre or Lebaxk to tag along with you for this mission."

No sooner after that did Lebaxk show up, dangling from the ceiling, and dropping to the ground in front of the Destructive Military, and the Artistic Heroine.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear. What type of mission is he going on?"

"He's going to Hollow Bastion in order get some hearts, and lucky you, Xale wants you there to clean up the loose ends from earlier. Both of them. Also, those two will be there." She said the latter sentence directly and lowly to Lebaxk, and his face sobered up more.

"Ah I see. So we're moving into phase 2. Got it" Lebaxk raised a hand and spawned a corridor of darkness. The negative energy swirled into a stabilized gateway, and Aishix looked into it.

"Alright XV, we're going on a mission. One of the main things you would normally need to do is to keep a low profile. However, we'll disregard those rules for now. Right now, we need to do some cleaning up in a world that should be familiar to you." Lebaxk waltzed into corridor, but Aishix was left pondering.

"A world that I'm familiar with?" With that, he stepped through the dark corridor.

 **Hollow Bastion-Outside the castle.**

The dark corridor opened outside the doors of the castle, the large construct laid ominously atop the jagged rock it was perched on. Since the darkness had taken root within the once proud world, it began to decay and rot. Aishix looked around and noticed the devastation, and the overwhelming presence of dark energy. However, it didn't faze him for long, and actually felt… moderately invigorating. He turned to Lebaxk, who had already started walking forward, his drawstrings and boots jingling/thumping in sync as he held a hand out. Red lightning danced and fizzed in his hand. Large Bodies and Wizard heartless spawned in front of him, ready to attack, but Lebaxk didn't pay them any regard in terms of being a threat. Instead, he sent them both flying towards Aishix.

"Huh? Lebaxk, why didn't you destroy them?"

While it was his job to destroy heartless, Aishix was honestly confused as to why Lebaxk wouldn't try to help him.

"Those types of heartless carry hearts. If I destroy them, then it would be troublesome to hear Xale complain at me. I'll get rid of the pure blood ones, and find the dipshit who's behind this. Everything else is your job." Lebaxk dismissively waved a hand around before he vanished deeper into the castle. Aishix quickly called Hollow Heart into his hand, which immediately started attracting more heartless.

"My day just keeps getting better and better." Aishix muttered as his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He spread his feet outward, parallel to his shoulders, and shifted his weight onto his back foot. He raised his arms into the roof guard stance, and looked to see exactly what he would be facing.

Six soldiers

Three Dark Balls

Two Large Bodies

And three Wizards

Aishix didn't waste any time as he sprinted forward, and leaped high into the air, only to be clipped by lightning in the side by one of the Wizards, then a gravity spell by another. He fell back to earth with a resounding thud, the tiles underneath him cracking from the sudden excess force. With his face in the tiles, Aishix stood back up, and wiped the spit and pitch black substance from his lip. This time, Aishix went on the defensive, and blocked two kicks from soldier heartless, before slashing one left to right through its shoulder. It exploded in a puff of smoke, and released a pink heart. He leaped away fast enough to dodge a column of fire that would have appeared beneath him, and charged forward. The Destructive Military spun in a 360 degree motion, carving through the torsos of the five remaining solider heartless were destroyed, and the darkness filtered into his body.

"Gh…" He clenched his teeth as he felt the cold chill engulf his body, and his left eye flickered to violet for the briefest second, before reverting to its normal dark brown. A fog entered his mind as the heartless began to attack him. A body slam from a large body, then a chomp on the chest from a Dark Ball. And yet, they didn't relent up in the slightest, and continued to press the attack.

Aishix was leaning back against a railing, trying to hold back a screech of pain, only to finally focus his hazy vision, and noticed that the remaining heartless conglomerated darkness into a sphere, and fired it at the Destructive Military.

He attempted to block the blast with Hollow Heart, but against all of his hope, the old weathered rail he was leaning against broke under the excess strain, combined with the explosion of the attack and fumbled to the base of the Rising Falls, crumbling wounded on a platform.

"ACK!" Aishix coughed up blood as he felt his bones crack under his skin, and watched the tattered remains of his coat flutter out of existence. His vision became blurry again. However, he was able to barely sit up as he noticed the explosion caused a sizable hole in his torso. Aishix could see what portions of his internal organs were damaged, and black and white wisps rise out of his body. However, it was at this time that something strange happened. The wisps ceased falling out of his body, and the strange colored blood start to sizzle, and he noticed how the damaged organs began to repair themselves. Liver, stomach, kidneys, small intestine and all neatly weaved and stitched themselves back together as his skin healed over the wound and his outfit even repaired itself.

Then he felt his broken bones shift around inside him, connecting to their broken counterpart, and becoming more resistant to the damage.

Aishix began to stand back up and looked at his battered and broken left hand. The healing process repeated itself, stitching shut the tears in his hand and it shifted the damage bones and cartilage back in place.

"What was that? No, no time for questions. I have to get back to destroying those heartless and getting those hearts." With renewed determination, Aishix crouched, and valuated to an elevated platform, repeating the cycle until he returned to where he was.

" _I really need to learn how to open those corridors."_

 **Abandoned Laboratory**

While this was going on, Lebaxk was stumbling around inside one of the abandoned research labs inside the once proud castle of Ansem the Wise. Years had not been kind, as all that remained was the broken machinery, which had been covered in cobwebs and debris from the initial heartless invasion. Bookshelves were reduced to scrap, and books left torn beyond repair.

"It should be here. He left it here the last time we came to the castle…" Lebaxk muttered to himself as he shuffled through the remains of Ansem's lab.

"I believe you're looking for this."A voice called from behind Lebaxk, one he hadn't expected to hear. The slight raspy tone and jingle of chain were two things that he couldn't forget about him.

"It's been a while… Nagito Komaeda. I didn't expect to see you of all people here. Why are you here anyway?"

Nagito was a tall and skinny man who looked to be about in his early twenties. He sported messy off-white shoulder-length hair, light grey-green eyes, and sickly pale skin. Nagito wore a knee-length dark green zipper hoodie with a jagged-cut tail. His hoodie has red squares across the right shoulder, and a large red '55' on the back. Underneath, wore a white scoop-neck T-shirt with a red design on the front. He also wore plain black jeans, and a wallet chain with a skull charm. And even his sneakers possessed two zipper on each shoe.

"With all those zippers, I think you might give Sora a run for his money." Lebaxk snickered. Nagito chuckled weakly and tossed the book to Lebaxk, who then pocketed it in his coat.

"It truly is a splendid sight, seeing the birth of a new hope. I really am lucky to witness Sora's ascension into this world's hope."

"Before you get too invested into the Hope talk, have you seen the insane one?" Lebaxk turned to find an old portrait of Ansem, but tossed it aside, demining it not important.

"Ah, I haven't seen her for some time actually. Not since before the Neo World Program in fact. She's a tricky one to keep track of. Maybe Hajime might know where she is." Nagito crossed his arms and looked towards the ground. "Someone as lowly and untalented as me has no right looking for someone of her caliber, or even standing in your presence."

Lebaxk rolled his eyes at the self-deprivation that Nagito was indulging himself in. If he wanted self-deprivation, he would just listen to Tevexs' rambling.

"And Tobi?"

"He's starting to mobilize again. It was only a matter of time. He's shaping up to be a powerful despair. The organization, and Tobi… You both will help Sora and Isiah blossom into the shining beacons of hope that they will become. Isn't it simply splendid?" Nagito grinned an innocent smile, but Lebaxk knew that grin all too well. It was Nagito's "Even if I have to make sure it goes that way" grin.

"What he does in his spare time is none of my concern. Thanks, now get moving, because I gotta go find Xale's other half, and deal with Maleficent. The less pain in my asses the better yes?" Lebaxk ended his sentence as a question as he departed from the room, leaving Nagito alone.

"Ah. Well then…" Nagito exited to room and gazed out of a window as he noticed Isiah finally meet up with Sora.

"I'll sit back and watch the show while you do."

 **And that's chapter 3, sorry for taking so long. Tests and school work are starting to crush me like the boulder did obito. OOPS! Too far. Anyway, thank you all for tuning in to read this chapter. It's greatly appreciated. If you have any questions or concerns, please pm me, and I'd love to help. NXS Signing off.**


End file.
